Breakaway
by GaruFan32415
Summary: Pucca comes to live with her Uncle Dumpling,who will she meet? Will she be happy? Or will it all end because of one person? When she finally gets close with it all be shattered? It is over, or is it!
1. Freeze

**How's a going everyone?I am good just in case, I did see chef napped..it was awesome. This will be a little different from my other stories, so please no flames. F.Y.I. This story is about Pucca's life as she moves to Sooga Village, On the plane at first, then so on(In Pucca's POV. First),It kinda changed somethings. P.S. I'm taking a break from my other story "Little Voice" for awhile sorry! Enjoy..**

**On With The Story...**

Today was the day,I boarded the plane with my emotions going crazy. I was nervous, feared, happy, and sick to my stomach at the same time. This was my first time on a plane, sadly I couldn't take all my belongings they promised me they would ship them later. All I brought was my drawing pad, journal, all my clothes, some cds with my iPod shuffle,Yani(my cat),some pictures,and some pencils.

I looked out the window, this plane was huge. Fortunately, I sitting in the back of all the seats by myself. There was a beautiful sunset on the horizon, I got out my drawing pad and started to sketch it. A flight attendant walked by me, she gazed at my sketch. "You have true talent.,"that complement made a smile appear on my face.

All of a sudden there was a voice on speaker, telling everyone we arrived. I looked out my window there I saw it. It looked like a tropical island like in Hawaii,but more beautiful. The plane landed with a bump, I slowly gathered my belongings, and got off. I saw my Uncle Dumpling waiting for me, we greeted each other with a hug. I put my things in the trunk of his car,and headed to the village.

We entered the village, everyone was waving. It was if I was being treated with royalty, I really hate being treated like royalty. I guess my uncle is like a celebrity there and now I'm one too. Both of us arrived at a place called Guh-Rong, I admired the place. I did not know it was a restaurant, as I opened the doors everyone stop and stared. Uncle Dumpling quickly led me up stairs, to an empty bed room.

It was plain, it was painted lime green and pink on different walls, everything in the room matched with the two colors. I simply thanked him, and he told me after I'm all settled, that I could go into the village and look around. I changed into something different, black capris shorts to my knee, red top with a little black flowers on top it's like a dress but a shirt, black converse low tops. I rushed down the stairs into the room where everyone was eating, again it really annoyed me how rude they all were staring at me.

I walked to the door as fast as I could, and ran out. I ran into two people. "Oh it's all my fault..,"said a girl with two braids and a boy who looked like Bruce Lee. She told me her name was Ching, and the boy was Abyo. "My name is Pucca.,"I replied. "Great name see you around!,"Ching said to me walking away waving. I looked all around town until I came to an opening. It was a bamboo forest, of course I had my drawing pad with me. I thought to myself thinking there would be great sites to sketch.

I was walking until I came to a black cat, he came right up to me. I read his collar, "Mio eh? Cute name.,"I said to the cat as I petted him. I took out my drawing pad and started to sketch him, when I was finished I showed the cat. He meowed, I giggled to myself.

I heard a noise behind me, like human footsteps. I turned back quickly, there was a bamboo branch swaying back and forth. I started to run as I heard it again, my hair was flowing behind me. I came to an edge, I almost fell off. I thought to myself,'I lost him,good.' I got up and started to walk back, I came to what seems a house in the middle of the bamboo forest.

I saw the cat again, he came right up to me. He rubbed against my legs, I got on my knees and petted him once more. I turned around and sketched the bamboo, it was a interesting sight itself.

Until I head a voice behind me, "What are you doing?", it asked. I turned around to face a boy with two pigtails, with Mio by his side. "Nothing, embracing everything in sight really.,"I replied. "I haven't seen you before.,"he said looking at me serious. I kinda froze for a second, "M-My name is Pucca, and yours?," I asked back, he was a really cute boy himself.

"Garu, I'm 12.,"he replied. "I'm 12 too, your cat Mio is cute.,"I said looking at Mio. "Thanks, are you Dumpling's niece?,"asked Garu confused, I go to say I would be pretty confused too! "Yeah, do you live here with your family?,"I asked. He got depressed for a moment, I felt bad I asked that question. It took him awhile to answer, "No, just by myself. I don't own all this land, just the house that's it. You can probably go anywhere in the forest, no one owns it.,"he said walking back to his house leaving. I just waved good bye, and made my way back to the village.

That night I heard a crashing noise outside,and the sound of clashing metal. I quietly tip toed down stairs and managed to quietly open the front doors. It was Garu fighting some guy with a "X" on his face. Garu noticed I was watching, he didn't know I was sketching them fighting. When the fight ended, Garu ran home. This place was weird,but I liked it.

The next morning I woke up at sunrise, and went back into the bamboo forest. I found two love birds sitting together on a branch,I took a picture of them that I can draw later. I came to the same cliff yesterday that I almost fell off of, I noticed there was a creek below, it was at a far distance away, so I snapped a picture and moved on.

I ran back to the village and jumped onto the balcony of my room, and went in. The Guh-Rong started to fill up more as the sun rose. I took the pictures to a camera shop and got them developed. After, I took my sketch pad and my pictures and went to the cliff that I liked and sat down, then drew. I knew someone was looking over my shoulder, it was Garu.

"Did you draw that?,"he asked. "Uh-huh.,"I replied happily. "You have talent, may I see others?,"he asked, no one has ever wanted to see more of my drawings. I handed the pad to him. He came to the one of Mio, and gasped. "You can have it..,"I said ripping it out.

He took it, and smiled. Garu started to admire them as he continued flipping through my drawings. When he saw the drawing of him and Tobe fighting, he grinned.

"How do you draw like this?,"he asked. "You have to capture the details of the object or objects, or sometimes person.,"I replied. "Can you draw me?,"asked Garu. I blushed at his question. "Sure, take a seat.,"I replied taking out a pencil.

I sketched for what seems hours as it only took one. When I was done I admired my work,then showed it to Garu. He smiled at me, inside of me was this new kind of emotion that I never really experienced before. I am in love with him, he's a really sweet guy who wouldn't?

"I have to go..,"he said getting up. "You want the picture?,"I asked. "You can _keep_ it.,"he replied as he started to run back to his house. I couldn't believe this, it was all like a dream, but a great one in fact.

I walked all the way back to the Guh-Rong, love completely filled my eyes. I walked inside and saw Ching, I called her over. "Oh hi Pucca!,"she said. "I need to talk to you in private without the boy, let's go to my room.,"I said pointing at Abyo. She followed me, and sat down on one of my chairs. "What's up?,"she asked. "Do you know who Garu is?,"I asked hoping I would get an answer. "Yeah he's like a brother to me what do you want to know?,"said Ching. "I think I'm in love with him.,"I replied embarrassed. "I wouldn't be surprised, every girl is in love with him. Sadly, if Ring-Ring sees you with him, your screwed my friend. Garu is hers, even though he doesn't like her.,"replied Ching.

"I guess I'm going to change that..,"I said walking out. I walked out of the Guh-Rong, looking for Ring-Ring. Ching told me what she looked like, a girl with blue hair and pink dress. "Hey Ring-Ring.,"I called out. Ring-Ring walked over to me, and looked what I was wearing. "Who are you?,"Ring-Ring snooty. "Pucca, I heard you have a problem with other girls hanging out with Garu.,"I replied.

"Yeah what's it to ya?!,"she yelled back. "I hang out with him now, got a problem with it?,"I replied. "UGH! Stay away from him!He is mine!,"she started to yell at me. "Ring-Ring, put it in a juice box and suck it.,"I replied, then walked away. Ring-Ring's face got red, she ran away in frustration. Abyo came up to me, "No one ever stood up to Ring-Ring like that, you have gusts Pucca.,"he gave me a congratulatory slap on the back.

I came back to the cliff and sat down on the edge. Yani followed me through the forest to the cliff, I scolded her for following me.I felt two hands pushing me off the edge, as I was falling I saw who it was. Ring-Ring.

I didn't break anything, except I twisted my ankle. I tried to get up but I was in terrible pain. Yani was still there, suddenly she left. How could my cat do that to me?

Yani's POV.

I ran through the forest as fast as I could, my owner was in trouble I need to get help. I came to a home in the middle of the forest, I saw a black cat I quickly ran up to him. "Who are you?,"he asked me. "No time for that, my owner she's in trouble get your own owner come she needs help.,"I replied out of breath.

"Okay.,"he replied then both of us ran up to his owner meowing like crazy. His owner took the cue to follow us. We all started to run, I led the way._ Pucca here we come, don't lose hope.._

Pucca's POV.

I was almost to the top of the cliff, I started to climb it awhile ago. I was just about to reach the top and grab the edge of the cliff when a piece broke off leaving me holding on with on hand. My fingers began to slip...

**Is this the end?!**


	2. One Step At A Time

**Where we left off..**

_My hand began to slip.._

**Back The Story...(In Pucca's POV.)**

I knew this was the end, then a hand grabbed my hand. It was Garu, he pulled me up. "Are you okay?!,"he asked franticly. "Yeah,... YANI!,"I said joyfully as my dearest Yani jumped into my arms. Garu looked at me with happy eyes, "Is she yours?,"he asked. "This is Yani, she was my dad's.,"I replied. I didn't want to bring back the memories before my dad died, it was too much.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up, I know how you feel..,"said Garu sitting down next to me. "You do?,"I asked back, I really wanted to know more. "When my mom died my dad and I came here to Sooga Village hoping for a happier life. Until, he died leaving the house to me. What about you?,"he asked back. "It's a long story..,"I said. "Why don't we go to my house instead of the edge of the cliff?,"he asked teasingly.

"Sure.,"I wanted to see the inside of his house. We walked back to his house, I entered carefully. "Be careful there might be traps.,"he said closing the door. I heard I flinging noise, suddenly 7 ninja stars came shooting out at me. I quickly started to flip a few times to dodge them. When I got up I sighed, "Heh, that was easy...". Garu was still I shock and amazed at the same time.

I sat on the couch and patted a spot next to me. "It's my turn right?,"I asked. "Yep.,"he replied. "I used to live in Chiba, Japan with my parents. I grew up there, I was more of a glamorous type of girl, well thats what the kids at school thought. My dad was the boss of a huge company, that decided about all the shippings to Chiba, to Miami. When I got home one day from school, Mom got a call from the hospital. Dad got diagnosed with cancer. He died a few months later, leaving Yani in my care. Mom took the company over and now lives in Macau, a city right b Japan, she didn't want me to go with her because she wanted me to be safe. And here I am now.,"said Pucca sadly.

Garu sat there thinking about all the things that happened to Pucca, that moment he felt sorry for her.

"Pucca I'm sorry.,"said Garu trying to make me fell better. "Garu that's the past, my mom told me; the past is the past, and the future is now.,"I replied.

Garu moved in a little closer, I did as well. Ring-Ring was outside watching the whole thing, "After I'm done with Garu, he won't want to see Pucca!,"said Ring-Ring evilly, as she left. Back to Pucca and Garu...

I kissed Garu, his eyes opened wide. We shared our first kiss, it was perfect. When we stopped, Garu started to blush wildly, same as me. "Well, I see you around..,"I said getting up, and grabbing Yani. "Yeah, um see you around.,"Garu said closing the door he still had the goofy smile on his face, from the kiss.

**The Afternoon, Next Day...**

I saw Garu, I walked up to him he ran away I noticed Ring-Ring glaring at him. I walked up to Ring-Ring, "What did you tell him?,"I asked angry. "I told him to stay away from you, and like a good boy he did.,"replied Ring-Ring laughing. Ring-Ring pushed me down. Ching and Abyo saw and helped me up. I went back to the Guh-Rong and didn't come out all day, I sat there wondering why?

I came out at the last minute the Guh-Rong was open, of course to my surprise Garu was there with Abyo and Ching. It sucked for me I just got done going down the last stair. "Hey Pucca!,"called out Ching. I faked a smile at them and waved. Garu had sorry written all over his face, I could tell.

"Come on Abyo let's go..,"said Ching dragging away Abyo. I giggled at them, then turned to Garu. "Pucca, I like you a lot it's just-..,"Garu trying to say sorry, didn't really come right. "Ring-Ring?,"I threw it at him, knowing it was the answer. "Yes...,"replied Garu as he continued, "..sadly." I started to tap my fingers on the table, "If thats the way she wants it, she going to get it. Garu I really like you too, it's just I want to be with someone when I'm a little bit older. Until then I just want to be friends.,"I said nervously not knowing how he'll react.

He just nodded, my heart raced faster as he grabbed my hand. "Pucca closing time!,"said my Uncle Dumpling, that really ruined the moment. Garu cleared his throat then left, I waved bye. I knew I made the right decision .

**Ten Years Later...**

It's been ten years, I enjoyed every second too. I was in my dorm simply getting a paper done for a class in collage, on my laptop. Garu and I have faded apart sadly, we say "hi" to each other once in a while. I'm serious with school, I'm about to graduate soon, one more week! Garu is really serious with training, though I haven't seen him a lot. I know a few girls have their eye on him, thats their problem. Ching and Abyo got married, wow I didn't see that coming..NOT! It's funny how I'm graduating on my birthday, July 7th. So their holding a birthday/graduating party for me at the Guh-Rong.

**Graduation Day...**

I woke up and started to get ready. No one new I got a hair cut yesterday, my hair used to be down to my waist. Remember I said used to! I got it cut 3 inches down from my shoulder, it looks great. I let my hair down, got into a black skirt that goes down to my knees I really don't like short skirts, Red shirt with sleeves that go to my elbow it's a little bit low in th front but I like it, black heels. I had to put my graduation robe over it, and I let my hair down so my cap would fit perfectly.

It was about 12:00 when the graduation started, no one recognized me. Except Ching, she waved at me. I saw Garu sitting next to Abyo, he's more muscular he looks good. I saw I was next, I swallowed nervously. Then I heard it , "Pucca Senshing!," she announced. Everyone clapped and cheered, I excepted the scroll with my degree.

I shook their hands, and it was time for me to give a speech then everyone would throw their caps off. I went up to the stand, "Hello everyone, today is a special day for all of us. We've faced everything together, and it all comes down to this special moment. My childhood was full of people saying I wouldn't make it the world, people saying I wouldn't make it this far. Look at me I'm here and you guys are here, this is truly our time. So my fellow friends I wish everyone the best, now let's go show the world what were made of!,"as I finished everyone threw off their caps as I did.

Today couldn't get any better, until I remembered my party. Ching, Abyo,and Garu came up to me. "Pucca that was an awesome speech did you write it?,"asked Ching. "No I just said what I thought.,"I replied, Ching completely stunned. Garu hugged me, I hugged back. "Congratulations..,"said Garu reaching behind him. He pulled out little box, I melted inside. I opened it, the most beautiful necklace. A pure diamond necklace, I kissed him on the cheek. "Aww thanks Garu.,"I replied.

He blushed at my reaction, "So Pucca did you buy a house yet?,"asked Abyo. "Uh-huh!,"I replied excitedly. "How big is it?,"asked Ching. "It has 4 bedrooms,2 bathrooms, a living room,kitchen,and a balcony from one of the rooms. The cool part is that there is another staircase that leads to a attic, I'm turning it into an art studio.,"I said back with happiness. "Cool your going to have to invite all of us over when your settled.,"said Abyo ripping off his shirt. "Abyo!,"scolded Ching.

"Great idea, I got to go move my things in see you guys at the party!,"I said about to walk back to my dorm and get all my things, and move them into my home. "Happy Birthday!,"they all said back at once. I was embarrassed in a good way, they were like family to me.

I finally finished moving everything in at about 7:30, I needed to buy more furniture though but I could deal with that tomorrow. I changed into a tight red and black dress that showed my curves nicely. I changed my shoes to red heels, and I was off.

When I arrived the song "Say it Again" by Marie Digby started to play. Garu walked up to me and held his hand out, I accepted. We were kinda waltzing to it, then I put my head on his shoulder. Garu didn't mind at all, I looked up at him. He smiled, then kissed me deeply. "Sorry, I couldn't control myself..,"said Garu looking at me shameful. I gentle grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss.

"I guess I can't control myself either..,"I winked at him. He had a goofy smile on his face, like the time we had our very first kiss. Now all those were faded memories. I was about to walk away, when Garu grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. "_I missed you_.,"he whispered to me. "_Garu, I missed you too. I'd love to be friends, if that's okay with you_..,"I suggested. "Friends is okay.,"replied Garu. "Friends don't really kiss by the way, so only hugs.," I said. "Fine with me.,"said Garu hugging me.

That night everything changed. The next day, I went furniture shopping. The fun part after is rearranging it all. My house was almost complete, I went to art shop. I had such a fun time, I got so many canvases, paints any color you could think of I probably wold have it! I got 6 more sketch pads. Watercolor pencils, regular drawing pencils, and more. I rearranged my art studio all night, it looked all organized, and stocked.

By my sketching desk was a small window looking out towards the center of the village. I didn't plan to make a living on my art, so I got a second job working for Ring-Ring. Yes the bitch of the village, oops did I say that?! It was being a teacher, for the next year or more at her dad's elementary school. Yes her dad has a elementary school, but hey he's a billionaire.

My new home is cool because I live on the top floor, for some reason I think that's cool. I was sketching in the attic, when I heard down stairs my doorbell ring. This also sucks at the same time because I have to go down two flights of stairs.

I opened my door to my surprise it was Garu. "Hey I came to just see how things were working out. Nice home.,"he complimented. "Thanks would you like to come in?,"I asked, by now I think we all know the answer. "Sure.,"he said stepping inside.

"There is something I'd like to show you..,"I said grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs. "Um, nice hallway..,"Garu said thinking it was what I wanted to show him. "No silly it's not the the surprise..,"I lead him up the second flight of stairs and opened the door. His mouth flew open, as he saw all my paintings,and sketches on the walls.

"You made all of these?,"he asked amazed. I laughed at the fact his mouth was still open, " I'm bad ain't I?,"I asked. "Your amazing, Pucca you really do have a true talent.,"replied Garu. I took out an old note book, and dusted it off. "What's that?,"he asked. I handed it to him, he smiled at me while looking at the old drawings of mine.

Garu gave me back the book and grabbed my waist, "Pucca I want to be more than friends..,"said Garu slowly. I couldn't believe my ears, that moment froze in time. I knew he was talking about me being his girlfriend and he saw it in my expressions. "Pucca I want you to be my girlfriend, if that's fine with you. I know I messed up before, but I love you more than ever now.,"Garu said. I had to think this over for a second, Garu got nervous as I froze. "That's what I've wanted all along.,"I replied suddenly he kissed me.

"Wait what about all the other women, that would _die_ for you?,"I asked confused. "I don't want the other women, I just want you.,"He replied. I grabbed his collar and pulled him into another kiss. When he left I just about fainted, everything was going right. No one could take him away from me now.

**Garu's POV.**

I was walking back to my home in the bamboo forest, when Ring-Ring and Doga stopped me. "Garu, I heard about your _relationship_ with Pucca. My friend Doga here can change that..,"she said laughing evilly. "Okay then..,"I replied confused. They both grabbed me and brought me to Tobe's "Evil" liar.

"So Garu have you ever hurt Pucca?,"Tobe asked. "No, and I never will.,"I replied. Doga changed Tobe into a clone of me. "That's about to change tomorrow..,"He laughed. I tried to escape almost all night it was no use at all. I didn't know what Tobe was going to do to Pucca, I had to save her.

I finally broke free about 3:00 A.M., I ran over to Pucca's house. She opened the door slowly and was surprised of how I looked. "Garu your all bruised up!,"she exclaimed. I limped in, I noticed she was wearing her pajamas. That made my heart beat quicker.

She got me an ice pack. "What happened?,"she asked worried. I knew I couldn't tell her what was going on, she'd think I'm crazy as hell. "Tobe,Doga,and Ring-Ring.,"I replied in pain. "Garu, you can't go home. Their probably looking for you. Do you want to stay the night?,"she asked. "I'd love to.," I replied.

We both fell asleep holding each other. Out of all the girls that love me, Pucca is the only one that makes me feel so happy when I'm around her. What's there not to like?

She's smart,beautiful,funny,crazy(in a good way..),energetic,creative,fun to be around,pretty much everything I look for in a girl but much more. I couldn't be more happy.

**Pucca's POV.**

I awoke by myself, there was a note on the pillow next to me. I read it to myself,..

_Pucca, I left to go face Tobe,Doga,and Ring-Ring. Don't be worried about me, I promise I'll be okay. Pucca I know I hurt you in the past,I promise I won't hurt you anymore. You probably won't believe me but, Doga changed Tobe into a clone of me. You probably think I'm crazy, but I'm telling you the truth. Just promise me you'll be careful today,and watch your back._

_Love,_

_Garu_

I did think he was crazy,but to some point I believed him. I knew Ring-Ring was behind this whole thing, trying to get me to think Garu is an abuser kind of guy so I would break up with him. Then he could be hers _forever_. That bitch has more coming to her than when Peter Griffin ordered the salad instead of the soup.

I wondered in to town watching my back like Garu said to. I felt someone behind me, I turned to find Garu. "Hey Pucca.,"he said. "I got your letter..,"I replied. "What letter, I never sent you a lette-, I mean yeah my letter.,"I knew it was Tobe. I punched him as hard as I could, and knocked him out cold. I spotted Ring-Ring, and took off after her. She had hell coming to her. I finally caught her and grabbed her by the hair. "OW!,"she started to scream I didn't really give a fuck. I threw her into a wall, she didn't get up she too was knocked out cold. I seen Tobe had gotten up and was fighting Garu.

There was endless kicks,punches,swings, until Tobe cut Garu's chest. Garu collapsed Tobe started to run away, Garu had his katana in his hand. He threw it at Tobe and stabbed him in the back.

I ran up to Garu and comforted him. "You probably think I'm crazy, huh?,"asked Garu, I wanted to get some humor out of this. "Crazy as hell, but I still like you...,"I replied we both began to laugh. We went back to my house and cleaned the cut up, until e asked me about my career. "So Pucca got any job offers?,"he asked. "Uh-huh.,"I replied depressed, well you would be depressed too if you had to work for your enemy's dad.

"You sound sad?,"he said concerned. "Well, I got a job as a teacher..," I replied. " Pucca that's great!,"replied Garu. "Ring-Ring's dad is my boss.," I said in denial. "Well, I have to get going...,"said Garu in pain. "Garu I'm not letting you walk home by yourself, your welcome to stay here for the night.,"I said, there was no fucking way I wasn't going to let him walk home alone!

"Okay fine, I'm pretty exhausted anyway.,"replied Garu. I went to the cupboards in my laundry room, and got out blankets, and an extra pillow. I handed them to him, and kissed him deeply, "Good Night. I'll be in my bedroom if you need me for anything..,"I said going up the stairs.

I didn't go to my room, I went up to my art studio and sketched. It was pretty funny to me as I was drawing in my pajamas. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, the door opened behind me. I was to into my drawing to notice at first.

"Up late?,"he asked. I turned around, smiling in a way you probably couldn't imagine. "I wanted to finish something up and I ended up starting a few more..,"I explained. I turned around to put my work away, and Garu hugged me from behind. He lead me from the desk, me facing him. "Pucca..,"he started to stutter. "I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you..,"he pulled out a 18k engagement ring with the diamond in shape of a heart. "Will you marry me?,"he asked courageously.

This was the happiest moment of my life almost, I couldn't believe it of all times he would propose at 5:37 in the morning, and were both in pajamas. "Yes!,"I screamed so earsplitting that I could of made him deaf. He kissed me after it was so penetrating. We feel asleep together on the couch, hold each other so snug it would probably take a crowbar to detach one of us.

I woke up and got off of Garu quietly. I went up to my art studio, my sketch book was gone.


	3. Sweet And Low

Pucca looked all over for it, until she bumped into Garu behind her. "Garu, it's gone!,"said Pucca in a sudden panic. "What is?,"asked Garu. "My sketchbook! It's Gone!!,"she replied going to get ready.

Garu left suddenly, he knew where it was but it was a surprise...

**Pucca's POV.**

Garu left me a note on the table;

_**Pucca,**_

_**Come to the training center, at 7:30. Be dressed in formal attire, someone wants to meet you. Dont be late..**_

_**Love,**_

_**Garu**_

I didn't have clue what the surprise would be, but had a good feeling. So, I got dressed and met Ching at Guh-Rong. I walked up to the table and we talked about how are lives going.

Ching: Hey I haven't seen in a long time!

Pucca: I have big news..

Ching: Oh my god what!

Pucca(showing Ching her ring): Garu proposed!

Ching: OMG That sucker is huge!

Pucca: I know!

Ching: I think Abyo gave me a ring from a 25 cents machine!

Pucca: I wouldn't be all that shocked...

Ching: Oh god your right!

They started to break out laughing.

Pucca:So how's it been?

Ching: Great, how's your art..

Pucca: Someone took my sketchbook that I was going to send to the national art program in Hong Kong.

Ching: Wow um..that's sad.

Pucca: I know

Ching: Are you going to the training center tonight?

Pucca: Yeah Garu wanted me to come.

Ching: Oh he told me about it!

Pucca: What's with the sudden, "!"?

Ching: I really don't know, it's getting late.

Pucca: Your right, I need to get ready see you there Ching.

Pucca walked back to her house and got into a teal and black dress. With black shoes, and her hair clipped up. She made her way to the training center to find Ching waiting out side, "Hey Pucca, I've never seen you wear that color before!,"said Ching looking at herself. "I felt like I needed a change, I like what your wearing the usual purple very nice!,"I teased.

We walked in and to my surprise my surprise I found my sketchbook with Garu. I walked up to him, and grabbed it. "Garu why did you take this?!,"I said madly. "You didn't even look behind you...,"suggested Garu. I looked behind me, he copied my sketches and hanged them up on the walls. "Garu, you didn't have to..,"I replied.

"I still want you to meet someone..,"said Garu pointing to a woman looking at my sketches. The lady walked up to Garu, and I. "Pucca this is Jenna Denning, she works for the National Art Center in New York. I met her there, she likes your sketches.,"he said. I shook her hand, I couldn't believe Garu would do this. For me!

"This is the artist of them?,"Jenna asked Garu. "Yes, it is.,"he replied. "I love your work, you have some really great talent. Did you go to art school?,"she asked. "No, I just started to draw and I guess I have gotten better over the years..,"I replied eying Garu.

"Would you like to teach art classes in Hong Kong?,"Jenna asked. I seen from the corner of my eye Garu look away for a second. "I-I can't. My wedding is soon, I just can't.,"I replied, I couldn't have done that to Garu.

"Just a world tour to show off your art work?,"she asked, okay this girl was getting on my nerves. "No.,"I replied annoyed, and hell I was. Garu walked up to me, gave me a "Why are you throwing all this away?!" look. "Can we at least have these?,"she asked. "Yeah you can, I have a proposition by the way.,"I said.

"Anything.,"she replied. "If I send you my sketches and paintings monthly, with you pay me for them?,"I asked hoping I would get a positive answer. "Yes we would, do we have a deal?,"she asked holding out a contract. I signed it knowing this was a new beginning.

"Okay here's the address, and thank you!,"she replied holding out a piece of paper. She left with a huge smile on her face. Pucca turned to Garu, " I love you.,"I said, I meant it. "I love you too, and you deserved this.,"replied Garu kissing me, like no freack'in tomorrow.

**BACK AT HOME...**

I walked home again with my emotions going wild. I reached home and saw a bouquet of flowers in front of my door. I picked them up, they were from Garu. "How thoughtful, roses...," I said to myself.

That night I was actually sleeping instead to drawing, shocker I know. When I heard a crash in the village. I went up to the window, and looked out. I saw Garu fighting Tobe, and Garu was winning.

I seen he knocked Tobe out and it was starting to rain which was weird it was late July. Garu took off into the bamboo forest leaving Tobe there knocked out, I just laughed at the sight.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

I woke up and got dressed, then headed out to the village. I saw Ching fighting with Abyo I ran up to them. "Are you two the quietest couple in Sooga Village!," I teased. "Pucca. Abyo refuses to not rip off his shirt for a day.,"said Ching. "Hey Abyo, just don't rip off your shirt. Your 24 years old, seriously grow up.,"I heisted. "Why should I?!,"yelled Abyo. "You know I don't know maybe, YOUR 24 YEARS OLD!,"I said back.

Garu walked up and kissed me. "Abyo why don't you do that?,"Ching asked him. "i don't know!,"he yelled. Garu whispered to me, "_This might be a good time to leave_.."

I agreed, this would be a good time to talk about the wedding plans. "So Garu, what's our wedding going to be like?,"I asked. "I was thinking we could get married in a church if thats okay..,"he replied. "Oh that sounds great...,"I replied, it actually didn't sound that bad. "What will the two colors be?,"I asked, I had a feeling today was going to be filled with questions.

"You decide.,"He replied. "How about just white. I like the classic theme.," I said excited. "Perfect.,"Garu said.

**WEDDING DAY (Garu's POV.)**

I was fighting off Tobe when I noticed it was 2:45. Our wedding was supposed to start at 2:30, which means I was even supposed to be there before that! Good thing I was already in my tuxedo. I quickly kicked him and took off for the church.

I arrived at the church and Pucca wasn't even there, Ching called out from the crowd, "She hasn't even arrived, last time I saw her she was all ready to get married." I started to freak out, then I remember she could take care of herself.

**Pucca's POV.**

At the time I could have been at my wedding, but I was fighting Ring-Ring oh joy! I realized it was almost 3:00! I started to fight Ring-Ring towards the church, and what do you know I saw everyone looking out the church windows at us.

I kept blocking her hits and dodged her kicks fearlessly. I finally got finished, and entered the church.

**End Of Pucca's POV.**

Pucca entered the church, and started to walk down the isle.

Master Soo: Garu do you take Garu to be your wife through sickness, and health till death do you part?

Garu: I do.

Master Soo: Do you take Garu to be your husband through sickness, and health till death do you part?

Pucca: I do.

Master: With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Garu took Pucca by the waist and kissed her fervid, and they walked out of the church.

Tobe and Ring-Ring was outside waiting for them, they all got into defense mode. "it's okay Garu and Pucca these two will be spending some time in the slammer..,"said Bruce, as he hand cuffed both of them. Pucca and Garu smiled at each other.

That night was a "FUN" night for them, if you know what I mean. In the morning, Garu got up early and left. Pucca woke up after she heard the front door shut, she went up to her art studio and got started on the paintings and sketches that she had to send in.

Pucca heard a fast knock a her front door, she ran to answer it. "Pucca Ching is gone!,"screamed Abyo...

**Where's Ching, is she okay?!**


	4. Now You Tell Me

**Pucca's POV.**

The search was on, we looked everywhere until we found her at a river. I stopped Garu and Abyo, "You guys I'll talk to her. Woman to woman..,"I said. They both nodded and walked back.

I sat down next to her, "Why did you freak everyone out?,"I asked I have to admit it, I would have done the same thing. "He was about to propose, I guess I freaked out and told him I would be right back. I guess I just ran away, I just was so nervous.,"she replied, I remember when Garu proposed, of course I was in my pajamas so I have really no say of this.

"Ching, you know he really loves you. Why don't you back and let everything just fall into place...,"I suggested. "You know your right, thanks Pucca.,"said Ching getting all teary eyed. "Yeah remember this isn't Dr. Phil so yeah..,"I said mockingly. "Pucca your funny. I have a question..,"said Ching. "Yeah huh?,"I said looking at two love birds.

"What's being married to a ninja like? I mean it sounds difficult..,"said Ching ripping grass from the ground. "A real big pain in the ass.,"I replied, doing the same thing as Ching. "How?,"she asked me looking up.

"Tobe constantly trying to kill you or Garu. Even when we finally get some alone time he shows up! He won't be bothering us for awhile though...,"I replied trying not to sound angry, "Now, go back to the village and we will on get on with life." "Okay let's go.,"said Ching standing up.

**BACK AT THE VILLAGE...**

Abyo saw Ching and I walking back. He rushed up to us, and got everyones attention. "Ching, I really love you, and...,"I knew this was coming, he got on one knee in front of Ching. I quickly took a picture, that would come in handy later.

"Yes?..,"asked Ching almost crying her eyes out. "Will you marry me?,"he asked holding out a REAL engagement ring, not one from a 25 cents machine. Everyone stop and stared at Ching, as if she was going to burst. "YES!!,"she shouted out and hugged him. Garu smiled at me, and held me close.

**ABYO AND CHING'S WEDDING DAY...**

**(Still Pucca's POV.)**

I was the maid of honor of course, and Garu was the best man. The organist started to play as Ching walked down the isle. I saw the love for her in Abyo's eyes, I knew this was a perfect match.

Master Soo: Abyo, do you take Ching to be your wife through sickness and health, till death do you part?

Abyo: I do.

Master Soo: Ching, do you take Abyo to be your husband through sickness and health, till death do you part.

Ching: I do.

Master Soo: I pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride.

Abyo kissed Ching, like I've never see him kiss her before. Unfortunately he was pushing his luck, with the kiss. The party was great until Ching had to ask something I was trying avoid, in front of the whole village.

"Pucca would you sing Abyo and I a song?,"she asked on microphone. "Ching I don't think they want to hear me sing..,"I replied. "Come on Pucca!,"the crowd said. I blushed at this, "Sure."

People got into the dance floor, and started to dance when I started to sing.

**Pucca(Singing)**

_The thing about love it's a never see it comin'_

_It kinda crept up and took me by surprise_

_And now there's a voice inside my heart thats got me wondering_

_Is it true, I wanna hear it one more time_

_Move in a little closer_

_Take it to a whisper_

_Just a little louder_

_Say it again for me_

_'Cause I love the way it feels when you tell me that I'm_

_The only one who blow your mind_

_Say it again for me_

_It's like the whole world stops to listen _

_When you tell me you're in love_

_Say it again_

_The thing about you, is you know just how to get me_

_You talk about us, like there's no end in sight_

_The thing about me is that I really want to let you_

_Open the door and walk into my life_

_Move in a little closer_

_Take it to a whisper_

_Just a little louder_

_Say it again_

_For me, cause I love the way it feels_

_When you tell me that I'm_

_The only one that blows your mind_

_Say it again for me_

_It's like the whole world stops to listen when you tell me_

_Your in love_

_And It feels like it's the first time_

_That's anybodys ever brought the sun_

_Without the rain_

_And never in my whole life_

_Have I heard words as beautiful as when you say my name_

_Say it again for me_

_'Cause I love the way it feels_

_When you tell me I'm the only one_

_Who blows your mind_

_Say it again for me_

_It's like the world just stops to listen_

_When you tell me your in love_

_Say it again(9x)_

_When you tell me your in love..._

_Say it again_

I got off the stage hoping I did a did a good job. Garu came up me, and put his hands around my waist. "What did you think?,"I asked. "Your voice is beautiful..,"said Garu, he started to kiss down my neck.

"Garu, save it for later..,"I said stopping him. "Your right.,"he replied. We both watched as Abyo and Ching danced along to the music. Sure their both happy now, later it will be a whole lot different.

**The End is not near or far...**


	5. Before He Cheats

**3 Three months Later...**

Garu was training when Pucca walked in and hugged him from behind. He turned to face Pucca and kissed her softly. "Garu I have some great news to tell you...,"Pucca looked up at him. "Yes?,"asked Garu looking down at her. "I'm pregnant.,"Pucca hugged him joyfully. Garu picked her up and swung her around, he kissed her passionate yet very deep.

"What is it?,"asked Garu. "It's supposed to be a surprise ain't it?,"Pucca said cleverly. This left Garu wondering, Pucca left shortly after.

Meanwhile with Abyo and Ching, they were fighting. "Abyo why did you grab that girl's butt?!,"screamed Ching causing Pucca to walk over. " I couldn't help it! Besides I never really wanted to marry you!,"yelled Abyo. Ching's face turned dead pale, she walked over to Abyo and punched him in the jaw.

Pucca was witnessing the whole thing, she followed Ching. "Abyo cheated on you?," asked Pucca. "UGH! He did. Pucca I heard about you being pregnant congratulations!,"said Ching calming down. Pucca smiled, "Thank you. Are you going to be okay?,"asked Pucca. "I'm getting a divorce, that bastard has hell coming to him!,"Ching said walking down the path.

'This can't be good..',thought Pucca.

**5 Months Later In Court...**

Master Soo: Miss Ching it appears here you want a divorce?

Ching: Yes.

Master Soo: Why?

Ching: Abyo has cheated 4 times on me, I just can't take it!

Master Soo: Okay, Okay geeze. Abyo do you have any say of this?

Abyo: I actually agree, Ching your a Bitch!

Ching: Ah!

Master(stuttering): U-Uh the divorce is final case closed!

Garu and Pucca were siting in the crowd watching the worst divorce in Sooga Village. Garu held Pucca close, and put his hand on her stomach once in awhile. They walked home after, and it started to rain they ran. Garu tripped and fell, Pucca laughed at the sight. 'I think I wanna have some fun out of this..', thought Pucca. She helped him up then pushed him down, then started to run playfully.

Garu caught up and grabbed her hand and pulled her closely into a kiss. "I love you..,"said Garu holding her stomach. "I love you too.,"replied Pucca rubbing his cheek. They walked home hand in hand.

Pucca went to bed early, Garu stayed up and meditated. He heard a knock on the door, it was Abyo.

**Garu's POV.**

"Garu is Pucca awake?,"asked Ching franticly. "She's asleep, but I can wake her up..,"said Garu going into their room. Pucca was sleeping peacefully, Garu gently shook her. "Y-Yes?,"asked Pucca half asleep. "Honey Ching is here I think it's important..,"said Garu helping her up. Pucca walked downstairs, to the living room. "Pucca I just found out I'm pregnant, from Abyo.,"Ching started to pace.

"Does he know?,"asked Pucca sitting down. "Well not exactily...,"replied Ching, "He probably won't want anything to do with me or the baby." Pucca sighed, as Ching did. "Abyo just needs to grow up, he's what 25!,"exclaimed Pucca. "You know what your right..,"said Ching leaving. "Oh god what have I done!,"exclaimed Pucca. Garu got behind her and started to kiss her neck.

"Garu.,"Pucca sqeauled. "Want to go back to bed?,"asked Garu. "Yeah, I really do.,"replied Pucca accepting help. The two fell asleep holding each other. They didn't know someone was watching them...


	6. Say

It's been 6 years since Ching and Abyo got a Divorce, Ching ended up having a boy his name is Ling. Pucca ended up having a girl her name is Rika, and they had another child 4 years later his name is Hiro. Rika is in kindergarden, Hiro is about to go ino pre-school.

Garu was fighting Tobe, Tobe was actually winning. Garu was cut deeply in his side, left arm and right leg. His left leg ws broken, an ambulance arrived and took him to the hospital imedetely.

**Pucca's POV.**

I was getting ready to take Rika to school, when the hospital called me. It was Garu, I couldn't believe he didn't tell me he was going to fight Tobe! I quickly slammed my cell phone closed, "Mommy what's wrong?,"Rika asked me grabbing her backpack. "Nothing daddy is just hurting..,"I replied, Rika cared for every living thing on this earth.

"I can make him a card!,"exclaimed Rika, Hiro also joined in. "We can visit him later.,"I replied opening the door. After taking Rika to kindergarden, Hiro fell asleep in my arms. Before you know, it was already time to Rika up. I picked Rika up and we headed over to the hospital. When I got there the doctors said no kids are allowed under age 5 so Ching took Hiro back home, which I thought was jacked up. Rika was happy she was going to see Garu, after all there're closer than Rika and I are!

We entered a room to Garu sleeping, Rika looked up at me with a sad face. "Daddy's going to be okay..I promise.,"I said quietly trying not to wake Garu up. Rika nodded, and looked back over at Garu. We both sat there for what seems like hours but was only 50 fucking minutes.

The nurse came in and told us visiting time is over, and we agreed to leave. Rika set her picture for Garu by his bed and we left.

**End Of Pucca's POV.**

Shortly after they left Garu noticed the picture by his bed and it said; _Get Well Soon Daddy..We love you! _He smiled at it, and laid it down back on the table. He soon fell asleep;

_**Garu was running through the bamboo forest he was being chased by Tobe and Rin-Ring. He came to a cliff, and Pucca was knocked out by it. Doga was about to push Rika and Hiro off. "No!,"he screamed.**_

_**Doga pushed them off, and he rushed over to Pucca. "Pucca..wake up!,"Garu franticly shook her, not a heart beat. She was gone, Tobe appeared behind him. "I guess your life has no meaning now huh?!," laughed Tobe evilly. He pulled his sword and walked up to Garu slowly.**_

_**Garu closed his eyes,'Just when I thought it could get worse' he thought. Tobe stabbed it right through him, he dropped slowly. **_

Garu sat straight up breathing heavily,'_Thank god it was just a dream'._

**Blackout.**


	7. Every Little Thing

**Next Day...**

Ching brought Ling over for Abyo to visit him. Pucca was on her way to the hospital with Rika and Hiro. "Mommy is daddy okay?,"asked Hiro. "Daddy will be fine.,"replied Pucca. They finally arrived, the doctor allowed Hiro this time. Garu was relaxing when Pucca,Rika,and Hiro came in. Garu smiled at the sight, Rika and Hiro rushed up to hug him. Pucca smiled widely, and laughed.

"Daddy we've missed you so much, I lost a tooth yesterday!,"exclaimed Rika showing the gap to Garu. "I met my pre-school teacher yesterday!,"Hiro interrupted. Garu chuckled as Rika and Hiro rambled on about what he has missed the passed few days. Ching came and took the kids home early so that they could talk alone.

Rika and Hiro said goodbye and gave him one last hug. Ching shut the door.

"Garu when did they say you can get out?,"asked Pucca. "Next week, Pucca I should have listened to you. It's my fault I'm in this mess.,"Garu whined seriously. "We miss you a lot and we can't wait until you come home.,"said Pucca trying to comfort him. "Well when I do I want to do something special for all of us..,"said Garu rubbing her hand.

"Miss visiting time is over.,"a nurse called from the door. "Garu I come visit you later, I love you.,"said Pucca giving him a deep kiss. "I love you too.,"he replied as she left.

_**A week and a half later...**_

Garu,Pucca,Rika,Hiro were all walking back to their home. Two familiar figures was watching near by, "Good little Garu doesn't even suspect a thing from the _dreams_ he's been having!"

**Blackout.**


End file.
